Wedding Bells
by belleblake
Summary: Kurt is marrying the man that he loves and while Blaine is happy for his friend, he can't shake the feeling that it should be him that the love of his life is marrying. (Based on the Jonas Brothers song "Wedding Bells".)


**Sorry if this is crappy but this song gave me too many feelings and I had to write something. **

* * *

_Pardon my interuption_  
_This drink's just settling in__  
_

Blaine gulped down another beer as he sat alone in his bedroom. He felt dizzy and tired from all of the crying he had done and the beer he'd drank but he just didn't care. He thought about trying to go to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he remembered what had happened earlier when he'd gone out to have lunch with Kurt.

_"So, I've told you all about my little New York adventures, but what about you?" Blaine asked Kurt when they'd finished eating. "What's going on in the exciting life of Vogue's Kurt Hummel?" Kurt bit his lip after he'd finished speaking, debating with himself about whether to share his news or not. _

_"Well, I haven't really told anybody this yet. Can you keep a secret?" Kurt asked, leaning forward slightly towards Blaine. Blaine nodded eagerly, making Kurt laugh a little bit. He hesitated for a second before he decided to just say it. "Oliver and I set a date for the wedding. It's in June." His smile widened and he twirled his engagement ring as he waited for his friend to react._

_"June?" Blaine asked, eyes widening. "Kurt, that's in three months." Kurt had told Blaine about his engagement just a month ago. A June wedding seemed awfully soon. _

_"I know. I know it seems rushed but I love him so much, Blaine," Kurt told him before letting out a sigh, "I wish you'd meet him properly. The two of you have barely ever said two words to each other. You'd love him too." _

Both of them knew that was a lie. Blaine hated Oliver. He hated him more than he'd ever hated anybody in his whole life and he knew that it wasn't fair. He made Kurt happy and Blaine loved that smile that Kurt got when he talked about him but he just wished that he could be the one to put that smile there again.

It had taken them a year to become friends again after they'd broken up during Blaine's senior year. Blaine was at NYADA and was constantly hanging out with Rachel and Kurt had managed to ignore him at first but eventually the two of them had got talking and realized how much they missed being around each other.

They didn't get to hang out so much now but they always made sure to get lunch together at least once a month. It was hard because Kurt was busy at Vogue and Blaine was busy with writing music and performing in bars and clubs but they made it work. It was obviously going to be harder to make plans for the next few months if Kurt was busy planning his wedding. Kurt and Oliver had been dating for two years when Kurt had come over one day to tell about how romantic his proposal was and how pretty his engagement ring was. Blaine was happy for Kurt. He truly was. All he wanted for Kurt was for him to happy but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was still something there between the two of them.

_Pardon my harsh reaction_  
_You put me on the spot_  
_And if I'm being honest_  
_I'm hoping you had got me caught_  
_Showing you I'm all happy_  
_Not letting you see my truth_

_"Yeah, well, maybe we can meet at the wedding. Seeing as it's only three months away." The words had come out much harsher than Blaine had intended them to. Kurt looked taken aback for a moment before he smiled slightly. _

_"Blaine, are you okay? I know this is kind of weird for you." Kurt had asked him, his look was so soft that it made Blaine want to cry. Kurt, beautiful Kurt, the same Kurt that he had cheated on and broken up with in the past was sitting across the table from him and asking him if he was okay. Blaine felt a pang in his chest as he realized that this was another reason why he loved Kurt so much. He always thought of everybody else's feelings before his own. _

_"It's not weird for me. You're my best friend, Kurt. I'm so happy for you." Blaine smiled brightly and Kurt grinned back at him. _

Blaine knew that he was being selfish. After all, it was kind of his fault that they'd broken up in the first place. But he was just a kid back then. He was a kid that had made a mistake. He hadn't dated many people after Kurt. He had had a couple of boyfriends but nothing had ever lasted for more than a few months. He knew that he was still hopelessly in love with Kurt. Every time the two of them shared a smile or even just a look, he felt that connection between them. The jealously that he felt whenever he saw Kurt hug or kiss Oliver made him feel physically sick.

Even just looking at Oliver made him feel insanely jealous. He was a little bit taller than Blaine, just a tiny bit so he was still smaller than Kurt. He didn't have Blaine's unruly curls so he didn't have to drown himself in hair gel every day. He was confident and funny and smart and charming. All of the things that Blaine was but just that little bit more. It was true that they'd barely ever said more than a couple of words to each other. If they were ever around each other, they usually exchanged a greeting and then went their separate ways. Blaine didn't want to speak to him. He didn't want to know how much better Oliver was than him. He didn't want to know why Kurt loved him so much.

Blaine closed his eyes again, settling down under his duvet. A few more silent tears slipped down his cheeks as he closed his eyes and was forced to accept the fact that this was his life now. Kurt was happy and with someone else and there was nothing that he could do about it.

_No, I don't wanna love _  
_If it's not you _  
_I don't wanna hear the wedding bells bloom _  
_Maybe we can try, one last time _  
_But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime._


End file.
